Hurricane Jr.
}} The Hurricane Jr was released on March 11th. It is basically the eliminate version of a machine gun. It was first advertised in a banner on the main menu on March 8, 2010, advertising itself as the "next generation of Arsenal weaponry", and it will "unleash a cyclone of bullets".New "Hurricane" weapon coming soon. Eliminate Pro Fans. 2010-03-08. Retrieved 2010-03-09. Described in game as "Ultra-lethal tapered munitions delivered via high-speed Gatlin cycles". Has an extremely high rate of fire, but horrible accuracy at long range. However, this weapon will register head shots. The weapon has a low damage, so always try to get headshots. Combined with its lightning rate of fire, you will be able to kill most enemies before they have a chance to even shoot you. It is best when combined with a fast armour like the infiltrator so you can get up close and make up for the lack of accuracy. When you fire it, it makes a loud noise so be careful when being invisible if you do not want to be noticed. Paired with a +TS armor and/or mod, and damage amplifier, this is arguably the deadliest weapon in the game aside from hurricane pro. As stated above, this weapon is best used with a fast armour, or with a fast mod on, because if you get up close to your opponent, you can fire many, many rounds into them, and with many, many head shots, killing them almost instantly. So the recommended armour for this weapon is the infiltrator, because of its high speed, enabling you to to run up to a player, kill them, collect the credits, and then run away. This tactic can be undeniably one of the best tactics in the entire game, and works very well. Also, this is especially good for players that are skilled at close combat, because likely enough, you will be draining their health away, while they are trying to fire their weapons with smaller clip capacity and reloading. Hurricane is deadly if used like this, and can be very effective, despite the low accuracy of the gun. After reading this, you may think that the hurricane is such an amazing weapon that should be bought instantly. WRONG. The hurricane is only effective in short range, so how would you deal with players that knock you back with weapons such as the hellfire jr.? Also, how would you deal with snipers? There are many downsides to this weapon, especially if the person you are fighting is a lot higher and farther then you are. Available in Jr. and Pro versions. Weapon Statistics Features \ Upgrade Base 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Max Rank Required 12 34 Total Upgrade Cost Damage cost <1 185 2180 3270 4365 5475 [] [] [] [] Clip size cost 50 5485 58180 62270 365 [] [] [] [] [] Rate of Fire cost L0 L150 L2100 L3130 L4195 L5280 L6[] L7[] L8[] L9[] Zoom cost L0 L132 L260 L385 L4115 L5[] L6[] L7[] L8[] L9[] Reload cost L0 L150 L2100 L3130 L4195 L5280 L6[] L7[] L8[] L9[] **Note: Upgrade the "Damage" and the "Reload" first/most, for the Hurricane lacks these capabilities. References Category:Weapons Category:Article stubs